dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chilled
'''Chilled' is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, a spin-off manga drawn by Ooishi Naho. He is a member of Frieza's race, and Frieza's ancestor.Episode of Bardock, Chapter 3 Personality Chilled's personality is similar to Frieza, being even more ruthless than Frieza, King Cold, or Cooler, as he kills one of his soldiers simply because the soldier was in his way. He is also arrogant and childish. Biography Chilled sends two soldiers, Toobi and Kyabira, to conquer Planet Plant. On the planet, Chilled's soldiers are killed by Bardock, who had been previously found unconscious on Planet Plant by a doctor named Ipana after his failed attempt to defeat Frieza and stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Ten days have past, and since neither he nor his soldiers have heard from Toobi and Kyabira, Chilled decides to investigate Planet Plant himself. Upon arrival, he kills one of his soldiers by impaling him through the chest simply because he was in his way. He then decides to disguise himself and the other soldiers as members of the Space Police to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his men, and bring whoever defeated them to him. However, he forgot to clean his right arm after executing one of his soldiers, leading Berry (Ipana's son) to become suspicious of Chilled's true motives. Berry begs Bardock to help them while Chilled's soldiers start terrorizing the villagers. Chilled remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly and has his soldiers attack the doctor to have it, but Bardock arrives and saves Ipana. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled then kicks Bardock and begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock, when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Bardock, upon seeing this, thought of Frieza and the death of his crew, became furious. He became the legendary Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tries to ki blast him to death, only to have it pushed back. Chilled gets sent into space. Later on, Chilled is seen floating through space, barely alive. His spaceship's men quickly take him in and administer healing. Chilled thinks back to the Super Saiyan transformation in fear and suddenly collapses. It is unclear whether he died or simply fell unconscious. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ruthless Blow' – Used to kill one of his soldiers upon arriving on Planet Plant. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - Used as an attempt to kill Bardock *'You Will Die By My Hand!' - Used as a final attempt to destroy Bardock and Planet Plant Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Trivia *During his arrival on Planet Plant, Chilled wears a hooded cloak similar to that of the Arcosians. Gallery DBHChilledArt1.png|Promotional art for Dragon Ball Heroes ShadowChilled.png|Chilled's first appearance in the manga EoBCh2p1-3.jpg EoBCh2p5-4.jpg EoBCh2p6-1.jpg EoBCh2p6-2.jpg EoBCh2p11-1.jpg EoBCh2p11-2.jpg EoBCh2p11-4.jpg EoBCh2p12-3.jpg EoBCh2p12-5.jpg EoBCh2-14.jpg|Chilled before Bardock's attack EoBCh2p13-3.jpg EoBCh2p14-2.jpg EoBCh2-19.jpg Chilled&Frieza(DBH).png|Chilled on a Frieza card from Dragon Ball Heroes DBHChilled2.png|Chilled in Dragon Ball Heroes Toobi&Chilled(DBH).png|Chilled with Toobi in Dragon Ball Heroes References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Villains